


Strange Happenings.

by midgetchick97



Category: PMA, Video Blogging RPF, anticepticeye, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Inspired by Smallville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetchick97/pseuds/midgetchick97
Summary: Strange things happen after the Mcloughlin couple adopt a baby. Instead of having one kid, it's like having eight, each with their own history, talent and personality. Will things ever be normal again?





	Strange Happenings.

-7th February 1990-

The McLoughlin couple were sitting down, eating dinner whilst watching the news on TV. "You can expect thunderstorms and heavy rain during the meteor shower tonigh-" The TV cut off into static. The ground shook beneath them. A massive crash sounded nearby, shaking the ground on impact.

Mr McLoughlin looked outside the window. The nearby field was alight with green flames. "...What the hell?" He gave his wife a bewildered look. "A meteor just destroyed the field." His wife came over to take a look. "Green fire?... It could be the root killer causing the copper sulfate to change the colour of the flames." She suggested, rationalizing whilst bringing her hand to her mouth in thought.

He kissed her. "As attractive as you are when you nerd out over things, we should go out there. People could have been caught in the crash. We should help." She nodded. "Okay. But we need to be careful. I will call emergency services along the way." His job and her first aid training could be useful. They put on their shoes and coats, and went outside.

The air crackled with green sparks as they walked along the path, avoiding the flames, whilst his wife called it in. After a while, they heard a baby crying and rushed to the sound. A massive wall of flames blocked the way. The husband made up his mind. "Honey, you wait here." He went to dash into the flames. She grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! It's-" He nodded and hugged her. "-Dangerous. I know." She broke the hug, knowing that she couldn't stop him. He was a firefighter. This was his life. "Be careful." She was worried as he ran into the flames.

Just moments later, he returned. Wrapped in his jacket, in his arms, was a small baby. It had a tuft of dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

Emergency services arrived and worked to put out the flames. Paramedics checked Mr McLoughlin and the baby over. The man suffered some minor burns which were treated there and then. The baby however, was completely unharmed. No one else was caught in the flames.

They left after the fire was out, Mr McLoughlin was baffled. "Something strange is going on here." His wife frowned. "I know. Who abandones a helpless baby in a field?" He shook his head. "True but that's not what I was talking about. That babe was laying in the flames. How is he okay?" 

"I'm not sure but we can think about that later. We need to decide what to do next. Do we contact the authorities?" He shook his head. "He would be returned to those who abandoned him. Whoever left him there, could do something like that again. Next time, it could kill him. Or he could end up in the system. Being passed from hand to hand whilst feeling unwanted and abandoned.

She placed her hand to her mouth in thought, a habit that she has had for years. "Are you suggesting that we...-" He knew what she was getting at and felt a bit excited. "Only if you want to as well." She looked at the little baby boy. He was still crying softly. "Our little baby boy. We can call him Sean." The man smiled. "That's a great name. Sean William Mcloughlin. Our son." She nodded in agreement. They took their baby home.


End file.
